


Skin

by darklittlestories



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Could maybe be issue one canon compliant but, Dark!Thor, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Knife Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, We are here for filthy kink don't pretend we care about canon, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: Pursued by his cursed brother, Loki must do anything to save his magic, even if that means surrendering to the same dark desires his old self relished.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Have some quick & dirty "my kid is back in school and my slow burn WIP is leaving my kink chamber unfulfilled so far" porn.
> 
> Follow me at [darklittlestories.tumblr.com](http://darklittlestories.tumblr.com)

The shadow loomed, huge and still in Loki’s periphery. 

His chest heaved and ached with exertion. His magic was exhausted from the last escape, which had cost him not only power but also his boots, knives, helm, and half his tunic.

His favorite, shiniest tunic. It hung off one shoulder, exposing deep scratches to the hot, muggy air. Everything felt dirty.

He tried to get his bearings, to determine where in the city they’d landed, but all he could figure was that they were somewhere in the slums east of the city proper.

Fuck. The alley was blocked by the rusted chassis of a now-unrecognizable transport.

He looked up. Fire escapes all retracted, wisely. _Damn your wisdom and safety. What about mine? He has the Knife of Archana._

He glanced over his shoulder. The figure was gone. He turned around—

 

Huge hand.

On his throat.

It squeezed.

 

Another at his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. He struck out with his free arm and clawed viciously at an uncovered forearm.

Thor caught this wrist, too, and lifted them both high above Loki’s head, forcing him off the heels of his aching feet.

He leaned in and laughed against Loki’s ear. “I’ve caught a slippery… _little..._  trickster.”

Loki shivered despite Thor’s hot breath and the humid air.

“Thor,” he tried again, “This isn’t you. You’ve been bespelled! I’m your brother!”

“I know,” Thor answered, dragging his hand through Loki’s messy hair. He dragged his teeth against Loki’s ear. “I know many things.”

He pinched Loki’s earlobe between his teeth. “I spoke at length with The Oracle Beyond the Pale when they blessed the knife. They tell me the Old Loki longed for this. He ached for an unbrotherly touch.”

He kissed Loki behind his ear and he couldn’t help it, the delicious tingling sent sweet sparks straight to his cock. Thor hummed knowingly against his neck and sucked on Loki’s exposed clavicle.

“I’m n-not him.”

Thor reached down to cup Loki’s crotch. He swelled more as Thor massaged him, rolling his palm against Loki’s length.

He laughed, a low malicious rumble. “”Not really him, no. But the Pale One knows more than even a clever little trickster guesses. They say you carry him with you. And it seems…”

Thor lazily unlaced Loki’s leggings and exposed him to the air as he spoke,

 “... That you certainly share his appetites.”

 Loki’s cock stood hard and flushed, answer enough, whatever confused madness his mind was churning out. Thor stroked it root to tip, teasing out a fat pearl of fluid. Loki whined softly and pushed against Thor’s hand.

 Thor laughed appreciatively.

 “Oh, you _are_  him, Brother. I could release your hands and you’d stay right in place, begging me to touch you again, wouldn’t you?”

Loki couldn’t answer but Thor did let go of his wrists, dropping one hand to rest heavily on his naked shoulder.

Then a cold, hard blade was pressed into his neck. He could feel its magic like ripples of electricity. The hairs on his body stood out and his skin pebbled.

Thor’s mouth was against his ear again.

“Of course,” Thor said, “We’ve both lived long enough to know you can never be trusted.”

Loki’s pulse raged, his veins seeming to bulge against the knife.

It thrummed through him, a mix of magic and fear and arousal. His blood beat in a fast, yearning rhythm and Thor squeezed his cock hard.

He held the knife at an oblique angle, not quite the flat and not quite the edge but one chance move away from a threat.

“Do you know what I have to do to part you from your accursed magic forever?”

Loki tried to answer but his throat was dry. He swallowed heavily and his skin pressed harder against the blade’s edge and parted. A trickle of blood spilled like a tear sliding down his neck.

Thor gripped his cock so hard it was painful.

“Yes!" Loki cried. "Yes! I know!”

“Shall I do it? I could end all your mischief right here and now.”

He traced the path of the droplet of blood with the tip of the knife.  
  
Loki whimpered, then croaked, “Please no...”

Thor raised the knife and pressed the blade against Loki’s fine cheekbone. “What was that, Little Brother?”  
  
“Please don’t,” Loki breathed.

“Ah, it sounds as if you’re in the mood to negotiate, Brother.”

“I am,” Loki said, trying to pull away from the knife.

Thor grunted an assent as if a deal were struck and lowered the knife, slashing away Loki’s tunic. It scraped his nipple and the vibration stunned Loki into a needy moan. Thor pushed his leggings lower and Loki could feel him tussle with his own, unbuckling them while holding Loki loosely in place around the neck.

Then with a smug purr, Thor shoved his prick between Loki’s thighs.

It was so thick and warm Loki pressed his legs together on it and moaned with need. His own cock spit out more liquid, and Thor slicked his hand with it. He stroked Loki as he thrust between Loki’s thighs, dry and silky and hot. Then he pulled away and slicked himself with Loki’s wetness and his own fluid and rutted back in.

He fucked against Loki, rubbing his perineum and balls and stroking him off. He panted heavy breaths and grunts into Loki’s ear and kept the knife pressed into his neck. Thor’s rocking jarred Loki’s entire body and he bent forward a little more, bracing his hands against the rough stone wall and arching back. The slight position change put more pressure in better places and oh—

He was breathing hard too, little moans escaping him as he reached for climax. He was so close and he needed to come _now._

Thor gave a higher moan that was totally uncontrolled and Loki was gone, shooting hard streams of semen over Thor’s hand and he was still spurting when Thor started to come.

A thick spurt of come gushed between Loki’s legs and he ducked and twisted, thrust his hips hard against Thor, and lunged. Thor grunted and exploded more come onto Loki’s belly.

Thor was pinned against the wall and dazed for just long enough that Loki was able to ram his fist hard into the reflex point of his wrist. His grip loosened, he opened his mouth in surprise, and Loki punched it, hard.

“Arghfff!”  
  
Thor reached for Loki and was met with the enchanted black adamantine blade of pointing between his eyes.

He glared.

Loki grabbed him by a fistful of hair and knocked his head hard into the stone wall.

Several times.

Eventually, Thor went boneless and fell in an impossibly heavy tumble of muscle and golden hair.

Loki grimaced down at his ruined clothing and tore away the tatters. He wiped away some of the mess then crawled onto the limp heap of Thor’s body.

Naked and smeared with blood and semen, he straddled Thor’s hips and started carving out the spell in glyphs on sleeping skin.


End file.
